Bismarck
Bismarck is a battleship based on German battleship Bismarck. Introduction Bismarck was the nameship of the two Bismarck-class battleships in 1930s, whose design won a high compliment from the UK prime minister. Months after she was commissioned into the Germany fleet, the ship, along with the heavy cruiser Prinz Eugen, was to break into the Atlantic Ocean and raid Allied shipping in 1941. During the Battle of the Denmark Strait, Bismarck engaged and destroyed battlecruiser HMS Hood, and forced battleship HMS Prince of Wales to retreat. The destruction of Hood spurred a relentless pursuit by the Royal Navy involving dozens of warships. Bismarck was attacked by Swordfish torpedo bombers from the aircraft carrier Ark Royal twice; one of the three hits scored hit the aft and jammed the battleship's port rudder in a 12° turn to port. The Bismarck, then unable to effectively direct fire, was rendered combat ineffective by bombardment from King George V and Rodney. Wreck surveying revealed that neither British battleship's main battery had entered the Bismarck's citadel, but this had not saved her from getting completely disabled before she could do anything more than splash Rodney. This gunfire bombardment, and Rodney becoming the only battleship in history to score a torpedo hit on another battleship, had done everything but make the ship a submarine. The crew of the Bismark attempted to scuttle her, but a failure in communicating the order resulted in scuttling charges exploding early, dramatically increasing her death toll. The British cruiser HMS Dorsetschire was able to score 2 torpedo hits before Bismark rolled to port, and dissapeared, at 10:40 am, 27th of May, 1941. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_battleship_Bismarck German battleship Bismarck] Namesake Named after the german Chancellor, Otto von Bismarck . Attributes Bismarck= |-|Bismarck Mod I= - 2nd Skill= }} Acquiring Info Construction= |-|Drop= |-|Modification= Quotes Bismarck= |-|Bismarck Mod I= Trivia * Bismarck has the lowest anti-air performance among all battleships constructed in 30s (because of some historical reason, see the last paragraph in Introduction). * The armor of Bismarck is very thick so that small ships hardly deals damage to her. But because of this, the steel consumption while repairing is quite high. * Bismarck had a black cat called Oscar onboard.After Bismarck sank, he was saved by Cossack and renamed "Sam". 5 months later, Cossack was torpedoed and sank. Sam was saved by Legion. Sam was nicknamed "Unsinkable Sam" and transferred to HMS Ark Royal. 3 weeks later, Ark Royal was sunk by a torpedo hit from U-51,a G-Country submarine. Sam was saved by HMS Lightning and transferred to Gibraltar. 4 months later, Legion and Lightning sank. Oscar, or Sam, keeps the record of a cat who sank most warships during WWII. * Bismarck's wreck rests just 650 kilometers west of Breast Brest, France. On the way down, she is believed to have struck a dormant volcano, triggered an underwater landslide, and slid down a mountain. Her stern has never been found. * None of the information about Bismarck in Johnny Horton's "Sink the Bismarck" is correct, except that she set sail in May 1941 and set off HMS Hood's aft magazine. Scharnhost-class and several French and Italian battleships could hit 32 knots or so (and destroyers were already approaching 40 knot speeds), the "Big Seven" all had 16 inch guns, and the Yamato class carried 18 inch guns, and had a much larger displacement. More Info Category:Modifiable Ships